


Headlights

by Aingeeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, E X P L I C I T, GUYSS THIIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY AND IT DOESNT HAVE A 'HAPPY' ENDING, Hurt! Hinata Shouyou, Hurt! Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Noya is gonna kill that motherfucker, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad! Hinata Shouyou, Sexual Abuse, This is not a romance, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Violence, read the tags, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingeeal/pseuds/Aingeeal
Summary: When Karasuno won, they never thought their lost would be bigger. Their rivals are mad, and Hinata was alone in the wrong time and wrong place.~ TRIGGER WARNINGS ~





	1. The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> ~ TRIGGER WARNINGS ~
> 
> Rape (explicit) / Watched Rape / Violence and physical abuse / Panic attacks / Blood / Sexual Harrasment  
> \- All the triggers are valid to the whole story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, IM SORRY.
> 
> I just couldn't take this scene out my head and I had to write it down.  
> No, obviously I don't like rape, this is a fictional story.  
> If you feel triggered by those scenes, please don't read it, its explicit!
> 
> ::::::
> 
> If you want to jump the explicit scene, stop at "What a lovely sight." and return on "Muffled sounds of pleasure that were coming from behing him stopped suddendly"
> 
> ::::::

The game was over in two sets. Not that it meant that the team that was lined up and bowing in front of them was weak, on the contrary, they were extremely strong. Happens that their only weakness was Karasuno’s biggest strength, and obviously that made the team dressed in blue pretty annoyed. They were from a school near Miyagi, but all of the students were rich. The match point was hard, and it took the blockers all they could give to win. When Hinata jumped, he went so high that his stomach was his body part that stopped the ball, which explained why the redhead was clutching his torso as he thanked.

\- Hinata, are you okay? - Daichi asked, lowering his face to meet the younger boy. Hinata nodded and slowly walked away, a hand over his mouth like he was going to be sick. Tanaka and Noya laughed but no one stopped him.

Kageyama was the last one to leave the court, watching as the next team warmed up for the next game while the team they defeated was leaving in silence and pretty tensed up. He frowned but didn’t said anything. What was that all about? He shrugged and grab his bag, leaving for the bus.

\- Oy! – he said when he arrived on the parking and didn’t saw the usual red hair he used to meet – Where’s Hinata?

Suga looked around searching for the young decoy.

\- He’s probably sick, hasn’t returned from the bathroom yet! Nishinoya, can you go check on him? Kageyama, give me your bag, let’s find somewhere that fits!

Noya smiled and gave Tanaka his bag, running back to the gym, while the rest of the team tried to shove everything inside the bus and get better seats. Noya looked around searching for the nearest male bathroom.

\- Shouyou! – he called – Where are you?

\- ... did you understood!? – Noya heard an unknown voice through the door. He froze with his hand on the knob. Slowly, he come closer to lean his ear against the door, trying to hear the following sentences. – It doesn’t matter who you are, you’re not better than us! How could you? What's your height? 1,50 cm? That’s pathetic. You’re probably the team mascot.

\- 1,63 cm! I’m small, but I can jump! – Noya recognized his friend’s voice even angered. He frowned and opened the door, facing an interesting scene. Two really tall boys were standing in Hinata’s way out of the bathroom, while the readhead was shaking, what made Noya realize that he might have losted the most important part of the arguing. Three other friends were standing farther, but watching with a wicked smile on their faces.

\- Oy! What’s happening here?

\- Noya-san! – Hinata exclaimed – I’m trying to leave!

While the older gang turned over to face him, Noya put his hands on his hips.

\- Can any one of you explain to me while you’re disturbing my _kouhai_? – he asked on a serious tone. Hinata gave a side look to the boy nearest him, but remained in silence.

\- “ _Kouhai_ ”? Oh, my God, you’re older than him!? Don’t make me laugh! Is Karasuno a playground? – Noya’s eyes narrowed and recognized his uniform. He was from the college they’ve won, wich made sense they were mad at the decoy. Noya smiled coldly.

\- Yem, I’m older than him. And you’re talking to best libero of the province, who happens to play on the playground as well. Now leave him alone. – he said on a low voice. The boy did nothing for a couple of seconds and then nodded at the three friends waiting on the wall. One of them walked over the door and lock it from the inside, putting the key on his pocket. Hinata swallowed and looked over the delinquents

\- You know, best libero of the province – the blonde boy started, while walking over the bathroom carelessly. – we’re a team well known for lack of patience and if there’s one thing we don’t like is when people make fun of us. Y’know, it's good to make it clear who’s in charge and who’s better.

\- You’re clearly doing it wrong since we just beat you. – Hinata whispered but he was heard. The blonde one looked over his shoulder, extremely serious and with the back of his hand he slapped Hinata so hard that he fell over the sink.

\- Shouyou! – Noya shouted and launched himself foward, ready to rip off the head of the asshole that hit him, but he was grabbed by the other friends that were close to him. They throw him back and he hit his back against the wall. Before he could catch his breath again, two of them hold him up, stopping him from running again. He shook his head, trying to get back his focus. Hinata was massaging his cheek and getting back on his feet, twice as shocked and angry now.

\- You think because you’ve won a match against Shiratorizawa you’re better than us? That match, just now? It was luck! – he laughed. Hinata stared at him quietly.

\- Listen here, you motherfucking bastard. – Noya growled from the wall, still stuck but trying to get loose. The blonde one, aparentely the leader looked at him – I don’t care who you are or what kind of shitty team you’re on, let me warn you I’m also small, and different from Shouyou, i can’t jump. But I can punch. And I guarantee you that the next time you lay a hand on him, I’ll make your balls go back inside!

The blonde one smiled.

\- What a rebel. – was his only answer. Noya knew that the boys around them were stronger and taller, principally that idiot. – Y’know, you’re _forcing_ me to punish you. I just wanted to talk! Maybe this way you’ll learn to show respect for your superiors. And this is a lesson you’ll never forget.

He nodded and one of the students that was holding Noya kicked him in the stomach, wich made him bend his body in pain. Yep, definitely stronger.

\- Noya-san! – Hinata shouted and tried to run to him, but just like Noya he was small and easily manipulated by the bigger ones. Their leader shoved Hinata back to the sink and holded him down by his hair, shoving his face against the cold stone, making him wince. The two boys with free hands gather to help hold the middle blocker, each one of them keeping his arms stretched and legs tight, stopping him from kicking and trying to get loose. He tried but couldn’t hold the pain sound that escaped his lips. As soon as Noya got his sight back, he looked over and saw a little line of red on the marble, where Hinata's head was.

\- Shouyou! – he shouted again.

\- Shut up! – The boy that was holding him exclaimed and punched him, this time on the mouth. Noya spit the blood on the floor and looked at the one that has hitted him full of hate.

50% of Nishinoya Yuu’s body wanted to fight, get loose, finish them all and protect his _kouhai_ , since it was his duty. The other 50% knew that they didn’t had a chance and that trying to fight would only cause more pain, to him and Shouyou. He chose the second option.

\- DAICHI! ASAHI! SUGA! – he shouted with every breath before taking another hit. This last one made him so dizzy that his legs weakened beneath him, and the worst, he knew nobody had heard him. They were too far from the parking lot.

\- I told you to shut the fuck up! – the guy growled back. The leader remained looking at Noya, still holding Hinata. He smiled.

\- I’m sorry, Kenzo is very unstable. He doesn’t like a lot of noise around him, but you kinda asked for it. So, how about you stay quiet during the show, hm? It’ll be better then! Kenzo? Make sure he watches it! – the boy on Noya’s side hold him by the jaw, avoiding the bites the libero tried to give, and forced him to look straight up ahead, where he could see Shouyou still fighting to get up, debruced on the sink on a 90º angle.

\- You got it, Hiro. – he answered.

Hinata was mad. His whole body was shaking but still he could not let go of this tight grip. He could feel his muscles aching and knew that he had earned fingerprints on his light skin. He felt the hold against his hair get tighter and then his head was raised up in a very odd position. He swallowed and tighten his teeth. The blonde boy got over him slowly and near enough to whisper in his ear.

\- What a lovely sight.

\- _Shou_ \- SHH! – Noya was interrupted.

\- It’s sad... – he continued to whisper - you really shouldn’t be at the team. You’re more like their cheerleader, who jumps a lot and it's actually kind of cute. Yes, have you ever heard you kinda look like a girl? I can almost picture it... – he said while he let his hand rest on Hinata’s hip. – Let’s have some fun, hm? I hope you’re noisy.

Hinata frowned, without understanding what was that all about. He tried once more to pull his arms but didn’t go far. Hiro let go of his hair and he breathed in relief. He acompanied Hiro with quick eyes but froze when the boy stop behind him with an evil smile and the he unbuckled his belt. It felt like the temperature in the bathroom had dropped all at once. Noya felt like his body suddendly did not belong to him and couldn’t move an inch, even to breathe. It was like watching something going down from being far away.

_Not this. He wouldn’t. Not this._

Hinata seemed to realize the same thing because during 0.03 seconds his eyes went wide and he stopped fighting. Noya could almost feel the fear that exaled from the boy when he heard his teeth clenching and then he tried to run harder than before, but the others were able to hold him down. Hiro smiled when he pulled his own pants down with a lazy hand.

\- Stop! – Hinata growled – Leave me alone!

The boy didn’t listen and licked his lips, like he was about to taste the most delicious meat. He drove his hand over himself and started rubbing his own member, so close that Hinata could feel his heat.

Noya tried to bite, kick, punch, scream even knowing he would be silenced by some of the boys holding him. He tried to escape in every way that he could think of but it wasn’t enough. He felt his eyes getting wet and honestely he couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried. He wanted to become deaf and blind but how could he leave the younger to face that upon himself?

_Why? Why?! What did Shouyou ever done to you?!_

He felt like a failure. A _senpai_ who could not protect his younger student from what was about to happen. Though his head was turned in the direction of disaster, Noya squeezed his eyes tight, so he didn't saw when Hiro lowered his hand and shoved a finger inside his friend, without any warning.

Hinata grunted in pain and tried to free himself, pushing his body foward trying to escape the unwanted touch. It was totally strange and uncomfortable and he wanted to cry. Nishinoya turned his head away from the sound, but the Kenzo kid forced him back into the initial position.

\- Why are you trying to look away?

Hinata could understand what was going on on the wall behind him. Through his blurred vision of tears that threatened to emerge from fear and shame, he saw Noya being hold by two guys, eyes closed but forced to face it. He was crying and trying to break free. The redhead hid his face in the shadows of his hair and avoind looking at it. What could possibly be more shameful than this? He felt his whole body getting colder.

Noya took a deep breath.

\- Shouyou, hold on, ok? You’re strong. You can get through this. – Noya said and the guy beside him hissed. Hinata squeezed his eyes and the tears won over him, rolling down on the sink. He locked his teeth and promised himself that he wouldn’t give what they wanted. He felt the fingers disappear and tried not to get relieved. It wasn't like his body was ready for something else, judging by the way he was tensing up. He felt his naked legs shaking against the cold breeze, and then something warmer, when the boy behing him grabbed him by the hip. He tried not to feel and not to think about it, but the weight of how he wouldn’t get away of this was too much.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hiro moved. If he could define what he felt in a word, he would’ve chose ripped. It hurted and burned so much that he gasped for air as quick as he could. Hiro went all the way without waiting, and even thought Hinata had promised himself he wouldn’t, it was too much. His head went back to the sink and he let out an long and loud cry of pain. Tears were rolling freely through his face now.

He knew that the more noise he made, more pleasure he would be giving to those bastards and more he would hurt Noya, who was being forced to listen. When Hiro moved again, everything disapeared and there was only pain. Just pain. Throbbing pain, that went over his spine and down to his knees. He felt his legs trembling and couldn’t avoind crying again. Hiro used one hand to make help him stand, ajusting the legs to support him.

\- Oh, this is so good, so good... It’s Shouyou, right?

Noya clunged his teeth shut. _I’m gonna kill him, with my bare hands. I’ll hold his neck until his body stop shaking._

\- I’m gonna kill you. – he said out loud, but no one seemed to hear him.

In the beginning, Hinata almost couldn’t remember he should keep quiet. It hurted so much that everytime Hiro pushed deeper, he cried. When his body was aready ajusting to it, he made as he promised, and took it in silence, with low cries that only he could hear. The only audible sound was skin against skin and Hiro moaning behind him. Noya thought about screaming, to shut it out of Hinata’s ears, but his mouth was so dry that he couldn’t say a word. The decoy couldn’t said if lasted 10 minutes or an hour. Eventually, he stopped fighting. What was the good on that? It would only make it worse. He let his grip on the sink go and let them hold him, since he could no longer feel his legs. His face stayed hidden and he remained crying. He just wanted to be over. Suddendly, he felt the light that usually lived inside of his chest slowly dying as everything he had was stolen from him against his will.

\- Ah Shouyou... – he moaned in pleasure. Hinata hated the thought, but what could he do to stop it? He was feeling something warm rollling between his legs, and he prayed it was over. He prayed that he could pass out and never wake up again.

\- Yo, Hiro, share!

\- Yeah, I want it too!

Muffled sounds of pleasure that were coming from behing him stopped suddendly, when they all heard a knock on the door. Hinata didn’t expected any help, but Noya did. He opened his eyes, avoiding that scene and turned over the door without breathing.

\- Nishinoya? Hinata? Are you in there? C’mon, the bus it’s almost leaving! Daichi will be mad! – Suga. _SUGA_. Suga was there. Noya shot Hiro a quicky look, before going back to the door. The blonde one remained staring at the libero.

\- Don’t you dar- SUGA!!! – he was interrupted by Noya’s screams – SUGA, HELP US! SUGAWARA!!! S- once again he was punched on the face and stomach, everything to shut him down. Once again, he tasted blood in his mouth.

\- Noya?! Noya! – Suga screamed from the other side and tried to open the locked door – NISHINOYA! What’s going on? NOYA!!! – one of Hiro’s friends put a hand over Noya’s mouth, keeping him from even breathing. – Nishinoya, hold on, I’ll get help!

The silence intensified as Suga ran over the hallway, back to get someone.

\- You little shit! – Hiro shouted. The two assholes that were holding Nishinoya shoved him to the floor, where he hurted his chin. He tried to breathe again in quick gasps. Hiro let go of Hinata's hip, just like the others let go of his arms and went over Noya. The redhead could not stand on his own and fell over the floor like a dead doll. The libero tried to get to him, but was stopped by a quick kick in the hand. He fell over and when he realized he was being kicked from different directions. He tried to protect himself, but at least it didn’t last long.

\- Hiro, c’mon man, we gotta get out of here! – one of his friends pulled him from the boy on the floor while the other broke the window so they could run. Hiro smiled and spit close to Noya before running after his friends, ajusting his own pants. Noya breathed again and started hearing some muffled sounds over the door, like someone was kicking it to get in.

\- NISHINOYA! HINATA! – he recongnized Asahi’s voice, followed by Daichi, Kageyama and some others. All of them seemed to be bathed in fear. With a low cry of pain, he dragged himself to near Hinata were. He took over his jersey with a little of blood and used to cover his friends body.

\- Shouyou, Shouyou... – he called – Oh God, Shouyou... Answer me! – he whispered and put the boy’s head into his lap and shoved his hair out of his eyes. He had sweat mixed with tears and eyes shutted. A little bit of blood was on his forehead and Noya took time to see if was anything bad. He was breathing fast and Noya couldn’t stop shaking.

\- N-Noya-san – he whispered – don’t... don’t t-tell – Noya shook his head but when he remember Hinata couldn’t see him, he confirmed out loud.

\- I won’t, I promise. Oh my God, Shouyou! – he reached over his friend and pulled his shorts up again. Hinata winced but didn’t said anything. The door was still shaking and then suddendly it opened.

\- Noya-san! Hinata!

\- _Hinata!_

\- Nishinoya!

\- GO AFTER THEM! – he shouted while new tears of relieve come to his eyes. The boys stood at the door, not knowing what to do or where to go. Their eyes evaluated the bathroom, looking the blood. Kageyama's eyes were the quickiest. – They went out the window! They were five, they're from Takeroda! – Daichi was the first one to run, followed by Tsukishima and a _very angry_ Tanaka.  

Asahi and Kageyama came over the smaller boys on the floor, while Suga shot back to get more help and Yamaguchi and the other second years stood there frozen and in silence.

\- Nishinoya, you’re bleeding! – Asahi said shakingly, trying to clean his friends face with his t-shirt.

\- You gotta take care of Shouyou, please take care of Shouyou... – he answered it – I’m fine, but you have to...

\- Hinata! – Kageyama called, trying to get his partner attention. He looked over at Noya when he didn’t respond to it. – Noya-san, what happened?!

It was Noya’s turn to not give an answer. He clunched Hinata's clothes even tigher and tried to erase everything. _I’m so sorry, Shouyou, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry..._

\- Kageyama, can you carry Hinata to the bus? – Asahi asked and Kageyama nodded. He offered his arms to Noya, who handed Hinata over to the setter. Kageyama did his best to make him confortable, trying to soothe the boy's moaning. He couldn’t understand how worried he was with the small decoy until then. Noya put his jersey over Hinata once again, who looked at him.

\- Noya-san... – he whispered.

\- You’re going to be okay – he answered, trying to not to say to much and anounce what just happened. Hinata nodded lightly and Kageyama looked at Noya, before getting up with the boy on his arms. Noya tried to get up as well, but he couldn’t stand his own weight. Luckily, Asahi was there, and quickly put him into a piggyback, following Kageyama. The libero cried in pain feeling his ribs. Maybe one of them was broken.

The two carried the boys in hurry to the bus. Suga was trying to explain what happened to Ukai Coach. Takeda-sensei and Kiyoko-san were waiting with the first aid kit. Noya closed his eyes.

\- Yuu? Yuu! Stay awake! – Asahi called – I don’t want you to sleep, what if you have a concussion? Oh my God, I shouldn’ve picked you up then! Oh God... What happened?! Why is Hinata in shock? Why are you hurt?

\- I don’t know – he lied in a low voice. – They knocked us out. I don’t know... I’m just worried with him... – he closed his eyes again. The brief moment he oppened his eyes to call Suga had given him more than he ever wanted to see. He squeezed Asahi’s neck even more.

When they got on the bus, the Ace gently laid him on the seat and made him take off his shirt, to see his wounds. He had a large bruise on his left side, probably confirming his broken rib, but far from that, he only had a few light bruises and his chin cut. Nishinoya couldn’t even smile when Kiyoko-san was treathing his wounds, her delicate fingers on his skin. He only had eyes for Hinata right now. His friend was sitting on the seat near him and was looking down. Kageyama was on his side, staring worried and Takeda-sensei was trying to make any questions. Maybe someday, one of the team members could realize what just happened. He hoped not, but the way the setter was looking at his spiker was enough to make Noya think if he wouldn’t be the first.

Takeda-sensei reached to adjust Hinata’s hair, but the boy flinched and the teacher stopped, apologizing. Hinata apologize himself but the teacher didn’t mind. Noya wanted to put a wall between Hinata and the World, saying “DO NOT TOUCH HIM”.

Suddenly, a sound caught their attention. It was Daichi and the others, coming back empty handed.

\- We didn’t find anyone near here.

\- Let's leave them alone for a second – Ukai Coach said, getting closer – We’re far from Miaygi, and till we go back it’ll be late. These two need an Hospital before that, so let’s find one here in Tokyo. We’ll warn your parents about what happened and I’m sure they’ll come as quick as they can. – he looked around – The rest of you its going back to Karasuno with me. For now, let them rest.

Noya could be more grateful. He looked at Hinata again and know that the boy wouldn’t have a chance to come near, he went over and sat beside him, ignoring the eyes that followed him. He felt his hair falling in front of his eyes with the mess they just went. Noya didn’t try to hug him, but Hinata let his head rest on the libero’s shoulder.

He could hear angry whispers on his back. He could undestand that Tanaka was absolutely furious, being the first to suggest killing the asshole. Daichi was trying to control him, but its hard to control someone when you’re just as angry. Kageyama was in completely silence, still looking over both of them. Tsukishima was now trying to confort Asahi and Yamaguchi, while Kinnoshita was planning how they could get the guilty with Narita and Chikara. Yachi was crying in a low tone while Kiyoko-san was conforting her. Suga was the only one who sat near them with Coach, in silence, with Takeda-sensei driving. Eventually, Suga took his own Jersey and use to cover Noya’s body, since his own was with Hinata. The libero thanked with a simple smile.

Noya avoid looking at Hinata, trying to hold back his tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 3 chapter fic, it's already over, I'm just translating it so if you see any grammar error, please tell me and I'll fix it.  
> "Headlights" means the light that helps you get out of the dark but it's not strong enough to run, only to give a few steps each time.


	2. The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ TRIGGER WARNINGS ~
> 
> Rape (explicit) / Watched Rape / Violence and physical abuse / Panic attacks / Blood / Sexual Harrasment  
> \- All the triggers are valid to the whole story

_From the way he looked, Noya could tell Hinata was dead. He was standing in the darkness, naked, hair full of dirt, blood and leafs. He wasn't looking at him, too busy staring at his hands and feet. The libero tried to call him, but even though he felt saying his name, nothing left his mouth. He also tried to run to him, but he couldn't move. Noya froze when Hinata lift his head slowly and he was crying blood._

_– Why didn’t you saved me?_

 

Noya woke in a jump and had to look around to realize they were still on the bus. Something mumbled on his shoulder and he looked down to find out we woke Hinata as well. He realize he wasn’t breathing so he allowed himself to gasp for air while the redhead rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

\- Noya? – Suga called him in a low voice – is everything alright?

The brunette nodded and shake his head, trying to forget the last image that carved his brain. The boy was fine. Well, not _fine_ , but at least he was alive. Noya noticed the bus was completely quiet. “They’re probably just sleeping” he thought when he looked back. In part, he was right, but some of them were still awake, in silence. Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima and Tanaka. And obviously, Kageyama, who was keeping an eye on them. The others were staring at the windows or just up ahead.

Noya was distracted when the bus jumped over something on the street a little bit faster of what he would call confortable. He felt once again like he was being kicked in the ribs and suddendly his vision blurred. He gasped and cried in a low tone and put his hand over the bruise carefully, trying to steady his body and preventing from happening again.

\- Noya? – Suga called while he frowned and tried to reach the boy, but he nodded trying to control his breathing.

\- I’m fine, just hurted a little. – he gave his best fake smile. Okay, it had hurted a lot, but the boys didn’t need to know that.

\- Nishinoya-kun, I'm so sorry - Takeda-sensei said with eyes on the streets.

He saw Hinata was staring at him and he gave a little smile to the boy, trying to assure him that everything was going to be alright. The redhead sighed and made himself confortable on the seat. His back was aching and so was his lower hips, but he couldn't complain out loud. Noya noticed and tried to give him some space.

\- Is everything okay? - he asked quietly, so only Hinata could hear him. The decoy made a face, something that could be read as "Obviously, no, but...", either way, he nodded. Noya was a little startled when he looked at the boy's eyes. They were... different. Like, Hinata's eyes were always full of sparkle and hapiness and now they were just... brown and pale. His usual chocolate tone, yes, but... different. He noticed the boy moving and looked down to see when Hinata tried to clean his own arms with the jersey without realizing and frowned. Noya reached his hands and holded lightly, trying to make him stop. Whithout needing a question, the redhead looked down.

\- Don't. - Noya whispered kindly - It'll only hurt more.

\- I just feel... dirty. 

Noya wished he could say something in return, but he didn’t even know where to start. It didn’t took long and suddenly they were stopping the bus in front of a huge building, with a lot of cars and people moving around. The most of the team didn’t even get up, but Suga was on his feet to help both come down. Knowing how Hinata was with the idea of touching anything different right now, as soon as Noya landed the street he reached up to help him, wich was, clearly, an stupid decision. The boy tried to get out of the bus with careful but it was hard when your whole lower body was aching. On the last step, his legs failed him and luckily Noya was there to catch him, both of them moaning in pain while they lost their balance. That startled the team behind, wich made a lot of them get on their feet.

\- Hinata! – he heard them call, but Suga was faster and was able to hold him and put him back on his feet, supporting Hinata's weight by his waist. He moaned, feeling his legs shaking.  _God, please don't let them notice._ Suga held him until he was able to force his legs through the pain and suspend his own body. Hinata stared at the libero in front of him, that was holding a hand on his ribs, focused on breathing. Damn! 

\- Noya-san, I’m sorry... 

\- Relax! – Noya smiled falsely.

\- Oy! – Coach exclaimed, pointing at both of them – how about the wounded not try to hold the other wounded? – he raised his eyes – Ok! Takeda-sensei will be here with them, since he’s the legal representant. I need two of you to accompany them, since you all have nearly the same age.

Noya was startled with Kageyama’s speed when he got down the bus without even asking the others. Obviously he would accompany Hinata, that wasn't even a question and the others knew it too well to not disturb him with it. Daichi was just a little slower, but came down looking straight at Noya. Asahi and Tanaka seemed like they wanted to come in his place, but none of them would be calm enough for a hospital. Noya could picture Tanaka screaming in anger while Asahi fainted.

Daichi came near Suga, and the silver haired boy put a hand on the captain's shoulder.

\- Take care of them.

\- So do you - Daichi smiled, staring at the bus. - Ennoshita, help Suga keep them under control.

Noya could see Asahi at the window, extremely worried about both of them. He wanted to tell the Ace not to worry about a thing and that they would be fine in the end, but he was trying to breathe so hard that the only thing he could think about right now was "God it hurts". He would never admit how hard it was not to cry in pain since Hinata almost fell on him. The boy needed him to be a safe place now.

In a couple minutes, the bus left. The four boys and the teacher entered the hospital slowly and Takeda-sensei asked them to wait since he was going to register them. Daichi took them to the waiting room. It wasn't full but there were a lot of people. People with broken feet and children in their mother's arms.

\- Wanna sit down? - he asked. Noya didn't even answered. Hinata took his eyes from the boy and thanked Daichi. He knew how hard it would be to get up if he sat, so he would be standing. It shouldn't be that hard if he didn't had to walk more. The captain looked at the smaller ones and frowned when he saw Noya was breathing hardly, with his hand on his torso, staring at a fixed point in the floor and eyes widened. - Nishinoya, sit down – he said and the boy tried to say no, but before Noya was able to say anything else, he saw black dots and felt his legs crumbled. – NOYA! – He saw Daichi trying to reach him before he hit the floor and then it all went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata was shaking. In a matter of seconds, doctors came from everywhere to the friend that was blacked out on Daichi’s arms. Kageyama had kneeled beside them and was trying to wake the libero. Some doctors checked his eyes and his pulse and from somewhere a nurse brought a hospital stretcher. There was noise and there was confusion, since it was in the middle of the reception, and some of the children were scared and crying. Hinata knew that standing there he would just be in the way so he found a wall near them and rested against it, tripping over his own feet.

\- Noya? – Daichi called and gave him gentle slaps on the cheek. The boy was pale and his eyes were loose. The nurses helped the captain put his player on the stretcher and he looked at Kageyama – Stay with Hinata, I’ll find you two later. – the boy nodded and looked around, trying to find the redhead. The stretcher was taken away between two huge doors and Daichi followed in quick steps while suddenly the reception was quiet again. Hinata knew it was his fault. Damn, Noya-san said he was strong back there. Why couldn't he be strong now, when they needed him to be? He let his head fall. Would he ever be strong again? 

He heard Kageyama calling him, searching for him. He knew he could have a panic attack if he didn’t controled his heartbeat and breathing so he just ignored and foccused on his own thoughts. He used to have a lot when he was a child so he could recognize the symptons. He used a chair near him to stabilize his balance and closed his eyes. _In and out. In and out. Breathe in and out..._ He was so deep in thoughts that didn't realized something getting near him until a pair of hands holded him by the shoulders with a light grip. Suddenly it was all happening again. When he realized, he was screaming. He tried to get free but the wall was behind him and he couldn’t stop thinking he was stuck again. In his panic he didn't even realized the hand was gone, he just wanted to get the farwest from it. He wouldn't find a escape up, so he let himself crumble.

\- Hinata!

He cover his ears with his hands and became a ball, trying to protect himself. _No, not again, please, don’t do it again, anything but this, please..._

\- Hinata dumbass, breathe, okay? It's me, God damn it. Breathe. - he tried to obey, he really did, but his throat was closed. He knew his mind was saying he couldn't but his body could, so he forced the air inside - Hinata, I’m gonna touch you. It’s just me, okay? I’ll touch you in your arms, remember, it’s me. Don't be scared, idiot. – he heard the voice in front of him saying and then hands really did touched him, but he was expecting it. This time, he was able to keep it quiet. He knew it was his friend and he wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t stop him from shaking – I need you to breathe, okay? I’m sorry from back there, it was a nurse, she was worried about you and you seemed troubled. Breathe. Control your breathing. That's right.

Where was all of _that_ coming from? Kageyama was a little surprised with himself, but he continued when he realized it was working and the boy in front of him was calming down. Yeah, Hinata was his best friend but feeling that worry about him or anyone was a new thing. He knew that wathever happened in that bathroom had pushed both boys to their limits and that was scary. Hinata reached Kageyama’s arms and steady himself slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw the setter kneeled in front of him, with a very worried nurse and Takeda-sensei.

\- You’re okay? – the teacher asked and Hinata nodded. He was feeling tired like he just ran a marathon but none of the people in front of him tried to make him stand yet, wich he was grateful. He noticed that the reception was staring and thn he felt embarassed from screaming like a girl. When he was feeling a little better, Kageyama helped him get on his feet and then, slowly, they started following the nurse, that came to say that his room was ready.

They took the elevator and then reached a hallway, full of red chairs, plants and a calm feeling. Daichi was sitted in one of them, waiting.

\- Oy, Hinata. You’re okay? You look a little pale... – Hinata didn’t answer. On the door Daichi was waiting near, there was a piece of paper, with “Nishinoya Yuu” carved on it. The captain realized that was what he was looking and began to explain – He’s doing some tests, but for now they already confirmed he has a broken rib. – Daichi smiled gently and the nurse guide the freaking duo to a room in front of Noya’s. - Don't worry, I'll wait you too. - he said. Takeda-sensei waited on the hallway with him.

It was a small room and there was a doctor sitted on the desk. The nurse left them and then closed the door. The doctor smiled sweetly and helped Hinata climb on the bed. She left the papers she was carrying over the table, and stood in front of the boy. She asked him to take off his shirt and made some simple things, like hearing his breathing, checking his pulse and temperature and searching with her own eyes for some injuries.

\- It looks like your friend got here in a worse shape than you. – she joked.

\- He tried to protect me. – Hinata answered. Kageyama looked at him, but didn’t say a word.

\- Great kid. – she smiled. - Your breathing its a little shakly. - she stated.

Hinata nodded.

\- I... I almost had or actually had a panic attack down there, I don't know... it was too quick. - she stared at him and confirmed if he was already feeling better, before going on with his physical evaluation. Her eyes searched up and down, through his arms, hips and legs.

– Hm. I see. Its Kageyama-kun, right? Kageyama-kun, could you do me a favor? At the end of this hallway you’ll find a room. My personal nurse is there. Can you go get her and ask her to help me here? – the boy nodded and left in quick steps. Hinata watched him go before staring at the doctor again - Okay, Hinata-kun, now you’re friend is gone, let me ask you something. What was told us is that you and your friend got into a fight with another group of teenagers, but far from your head, the only injury I see its the dry blood in your inner thighs. I don’t think your friend realized, don’t worry – she added when she saw his face – but I need to know if happened anything else that you haven’t told us.

Hinata felt his eyes gathering tears and then he looked down, once again making use of his hair to cover his face.

\- This won’t be published anywhere and your friends don’t need to know, but I need to make some especial exams if something else happened. – she said in a low voice. – Do you understand?

Hinata nodded, but didn’t said anything. He wanted, because he knew it would be better and his mom always told him he needed to tell the doctor everything, but he just could’t find the words.

\- Did they sexually abused you two? – she asked gently.

\- No, n-not... not Noya-san, he... he was just... – he stuttered – He didn’t... it was... it was just...

\- I get it. It was just you. – she completely and he nodded quickly before loosing his courage. – Would you like your friend to wait outside? While we do these tests? – once again, he nodded with his head down. She wrote something in her papers and when Kageyama arrived with the nurse, she asked him to stay on the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

\- How is he? – Noya asked when he returned to his room.

\- Fine. I guess. Kageyama said he had a panic attack after we left, but they were able to control it. I guess both of you are on the edge, so I'm not suprised. He’s on the front room, and Kageyama and Takeda-sensei are waiting. – Daichi said, staring at the boy laying in front of him. He had stiches on his chin and a bandage around his torso, the breathing was smoother now. Daichi’s phone rang and he excused himself to pick it up.

\- Daichi-san? It's Tsukishima.

\- Hi! You’re already back at the school?

\- Not yet, still on the bus. How are they? – he asked. Daichi thought it was funny that Tsukishima was worried, but it was probably the whole team making pressure to get news. Daichi sighed.

\- Nishinoya passed out when he got here because his ribs were hurting and he couldn’t breathe. He really broke one of them, but he’s already in his room. He took some stitches in his chin, but nothing serious. Hinata had a panic attack but Kageyama was able to calm him down. He’s with the doctor now. We’re waiting. Both of them are gonna be okay.

\- Calm the ball of energy? The King must be annoyed. I’m calling to say that Yamaguchi found a wallet in that bathroom, someone called “Hiro”. Familiar?

\- I can’t say. But keep it, sure we’ll make it usefull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa I'm sorry, this one its a little short!


	3. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ TRIGGER WARNINGS ~
> 
> Rape (explicit) / Watched Rape / Violence and physical abuse / Panic attacks / Blood / Sexual Harrasment  
> \- All the triggers are valid to the whole story

Tanaka only had time to divert when Noya threw his sneakers at him, aiming for his face. It was such an usual thing for him being mocked about his hair that he didn’t even understand why he kept fighting against. He made a mental note to put 10 hair gels in his bag, in case he forgot again. The bald one laughed but soon left for his home, leaving the libero natural drying his hair with a towel.

\- “Hey Noya-san, aren’t you shorter? What happened?” – he mocked himself in a low tone of voice. When he finished, almost the entire team had left, leaving him with Daichi and Suga. The silver haired boy nodded at something Daichi was saying and then left, leaving both of them alone.

\- Ei, Nishinoya – Daichi called. He turned around with his bag on his shoulder to stare at the captain, that was trying to look anywhere but him. – I... wanted to talk to you about something.

\- What is it? – Noya asked, letting go the grip of his bag.

Daichi sighed like it was hard to say something.

\- I hate to bring it up again – he started – but, it’s been a couple weeks since that accident. On the gym. And I know you and Hinata are getting better everyday and you’re both can normally play now but I can see you’re still... bad, at least, about what happened. – Noya swallowed and waited Daichi to finish, but he didn’t.

\- Yeah – he said putting his hand on his hair – I know it looks like this, but we’re actually okay. My ribs are better and Shouyou gained his weight back!

\- Y’know... – Daich started, sitting and staring at the floor – When we pressed charges against them, police told us...

\- ... that we had no evidence that it was actually them. – Noya completed – Yeah, I remember.

\- Yeah. But, we were lying to you two because we were scared that we could trigger something. We do have some evidences, or at least, that’s what we thought – he sighed again – on that day, after Asahi and Kageyama took you two out of there, Yamaguchi found something. A wallet. We delivered to Takeda-sensei and the police but they argued that the boy could’ve lost it earlier that day and then, again, we were at the starting point. – Daichi fixed his look on the window – There’s no way we can prove it was them, not without any of you. We just didn’t want to ask you for this. To... face them again, if you’re not ready. Wich we know you two aren’t. Ok, maybe you, but Hinata? No. Hinata is not ready.

Noya didn’t said anything but he let his body drop him on the floor next do Daichi. He could do this, because different from Hinata, he was only furious. He wasn’t scared.

\- Do you... – he started – do you want me to tell the police what happened? Because if is, I can do that. I can confirm who it was looking at his face. – Daichi smiled and looked at him.

\- That would be good. That can change something. I mean, yeah, of course we could do justice with our own hands but I think legal justice sounds better.

 - I don’t.

\- Noya... – Daichi censured – We can’t just go out there and knock the guy out...

\- Of course we can! – he said – Isn’t that what he did to us?

Daichi didn’t answered this one, and Noya had time to think. Yes. Legal justice would make that asshole pay for what he did and actually prevent him from doing to someone else, but he couldn’t _jut let them have it_. It was _his_ revenge to claim it first. Thinking like that, he turned at Daichi.

\- I will testify. – he anounced – I will even help Shouyou to testify if that works out. But I have a condition first. I wanna talk to him first. I wanna know why he did it.

\- Talk? – Daichi mocked – With your fists around his neck, huh?

\- Please, Daichi.

The captain stared at his player for a long time. Yes, Noya was right, they were better. He noticed that a week ago, when Hinata tripped on court and Suga was able to hold him without him freaking out. The boy’s skin had returned to te expected tone and his hair was shinning again. His eyes? Not that much, but they were evolving. He gained weight and Noya felt his body healing. Suddenly, they could aready practice and sometimes he could hear Hinata laughing. It didn’t mean that they wore 100% fine. Both of them still had break downs, even Noya. One day, Hinata found him on the bathroom crying, and the redhead just hugged him and kept repeating it wasn’t his fault. It was hard to understand that Noya was being conforted by him, but it was even harder to believe it, when he still could see Hinata shaking when they were in the dark and now and then still had panic attacks.

\- Please, Daichi – he said again. The older boy didn’t understood how important it was to Noya to solve this. He _needed_ to do this.

The captain got up and went over his bag and then came back holding something in his hands. He threw it at Noya and put his hands on his pockets.

\- That’s the wallet. Can you tell me if it’s him?

Noya took deep breaths before opening and reaching to some identity document. He stared at the identification picture, the wicked smile and the same blonde hair. He felt his jaws tensing and then looked at Daichi.

\- It’s Hiro. – he said – It was one of them. Their leader.

Daichi nodded.

\- Police needed some information and during one of the investigation, we found out his adress. They didn’t realized Suga and I had heard, and later that day we went over to check if was real. We know the way. I came with my car. You’re free?

 

* * *

 

 

\- I still don’t understand why you agreed with me. I mean, who the fuck agrees with me? About anything? – Noya said in a low tone, inside of Daichi’s car while the older drove quietly. – What made you do it?

\- I’m just being a good _senpai_. I could see it meant a lot to you to do this, so here I am. You usually forgets now that you’re a _senpai_ as well, but you’ll never stop being my _kouhai_. – he answered, entering a samm street. Noya gave Daichi an embarrassed smile. – But, even being my _kouhai_ , let’s make something very clear...

Noya returned his eyes to his captain.

\- We’re not here to knock that dude out, we’re here because you wanted to talk to him. Understood? Obviously, I’m not gonna let you two alone and I’ll keep him from harming you again, but we’re gonna solve this in peac- Nishinoya, are you even listening to me?

\- Yes, Daichi.

\- We’re not gonna hit him!

\- Sure, Daichi.

\- Listen here, If you try something, I’ll lock you in the car and go back to Miyagi.

\- I know, Daichi.

The captain growled but stopped trying. He shouldn’t had done this. The libero was staring at the window, searching house by house. He was in silence when Daichi pulled over and turned the car off in front of a big house that was probably having a party. They could hear music and the windows were filled with light. The both stayed in the car, trying to think what to do when the front door opened and a couple left, to drunk to even walk straight. They reached the lateral of the house and started kissing. When the girl left to grab them more drinks, Noya shot out of the car.

\- Noya! Shit. – Daichi whispered before going after him. They walked right over to the blonde boy, who was laughing looking at the sky. The libero stopped a couple steps from him, and Daichi took this chance to put him back with an arm and be in their ways.

\- Are you Katsue Hiro? – he asked. The blonde boy looked at him with a smiled on his face.

\- Yeah, what can I do for you? Lost to the party? Front door, drinks are at the fridge. – he said. Hearing his voice again made Noya’s blood boil, and he closed his eyes, trying to avoid all the images. Ok, maybe Daichi was right, maybe they weren’t _that_ okay.

\- No, I’m... I’m not here for the party. I came looking for you actually – Daichi said. - I have a friend who needs to talk to you. – he looked over his shoulder to Noya – behave yourself, for Christ sake.

\- Oh, my God. My eyes gotta be joking me – Hiro said with a smile on his voice and Noya opened his eyes, knowing that he had recognized him. – You’re the Playground’s libero!

Daichi frowned at his choice of words but didn’t said anything. Neither did Noya, who just stared at him. The truth is, he didn’t care about why Hiro did what he did. He came to do exaclty what Daichi had told him they wouldn’t do. Kick that bastard’s ass. His mind was working on how could he escape the captains grip when Hiro laughed.

\- Oh, you look at lot better! I mean, I think I did you a favor, you look even cuter angry now then you looked there. I think it’s the hair.

Noya didn’t had enough self control to stop his body from moving foward, but Daichi holded him by his wrist and pulled him back. The older boy looked at the blonde one with a very serious face.

\- We came here to talk and clarify some things, but If you continue to offend our players I can guarantee you that I won’t hold Noya and I’ll let him do what I know he wants to. – he said. Noya was surprised that it angered Daichi that much, since he didn’t even know what actually happened. – We know you guys had a fight in that gym. Who started? Was it proposital? To hurt them like you did?

\- Proposital? – Noya exclaimed, gaining attention – He fucking broke my rib and you think it wasn’t proposital?

\- I know it was. – Daichi whispered in a tone only Noya could hear – I want him to say it.

\- Why you’re so mad? – Hiro asked – For what I can see, you didn’t even got a scar on your chin. And I’m pretty sure that rib is already healed – Daichi frowned when he understood that the boy was talking casually about it, confirming that is was, in fact, proposital. – Unless... you’re not here to pay me back from what we did to _you_ – he smiled and Noya once again tried to rip his head off, but Daichi remained holding him. When he was sure that the libero would’t attack the other player, he let his grip go and with smooth steps he stopped in front of the blonde one.

\- So you’re saying you hurted my players because you wanted to? You _knew_ what you were doing.

Hiro smiled and shrugged.

\- Maybe.

Daichi’s movement was to quick to see, but when Noya realized, his captain had the other boy held by his collar and had pushed him over the wall of his own house, almost stopping him from touching the ground with his feet. That made Hiro’s smile die and he looked angry at Daichi.

\- What? – Daichi said sweetly – You can’t deal with someone your own size?

Hiro suddenly smiled without finding anything funny and let his arms swing on his side.

\- Oh, go on, hit me then. Isn’t that why you’re here? Why _he’s_ here? – he said looking at Noya – Why you’re not asking your captain and savior to hold me for you? I’m sure you wanna do this alone. I don’t really care, y’know? Fights are fun. Aren’t they, ' _Noya'_? – Noya felt a shiver run over his spine. The boy was so casual about it all. – You remember? How it was to watch it? - Daichi was begining to be a little more pissed than his usual being because he actually did hold Hiro down for Noya, holding him by his arms on his back, face in front of the libero.

\- Be quick. – was the only thing he said. Noya swallowed and gave some steps back.

\- Don’t do this, Daichi – Noya said, surprising even himself as the boys – Not with you here. I had to watch things that’ll never let me be the same and I don’t wanna do this to you, so please don’t hold him for me.

Daichi frowned, without understand a thing. At least, that was Noya wanted, but with Hiro smiling like a maniac it was hard not to shove his fist on his nose until it reached his brain.

\- Aw, so cute. I think Shouyou would be honored.

Noya drew his limit line at “Shouyou”. No, he would not hear this son of a bitch talking about Hinata like that. He really was trying to hold back now that Hiro had said those things, but it would be very hard if he went that way. Noya gave a few steps foward and looked Hiro in his eyes.

\- I wanna hit you – he said slowly - Even if Daichi is here, I still want to. I wanna hit you over and over until you’re passed out drooling like a doll on the floor. – Hiro smiled and looked at him, and then he licked his lips. _That’s it_. That’s the last thing Noya remembers before hitting his stomach with a crossed punch.

\- Fuck – Hiro moaned and smiled throught the pain. Daichi looked like who was mocking himself like “Sure Daichi, we’re not gonna hit him, I promise”, but he didn’t tried to stop him. – Well, you did told me you could punch.

Noya hit him again. His hand was hurting and he could feel his knuckles burning. He shouldn't be doing this to Daichi. Part of him thought that their case it might be going down now that they were paying on the same coin, but he wouldn’t stop. No, each punch was given with the image of Hinata shaking in his arms, crying and looking at both sides of the street with pure fear. Noya could see his dead eyes, no longer golden brown and he drew a punch again.

\- Woo! I’m proud of you – Hiro joked – While you’re hitting me and letting go of your anger, tell me, how’s my little princess?

Another hit, this one in the mouth. Hiro spat the blood on the grass and smiled again. _Fucking smile, I can’t make it dissapear._ Noya thought.

\- Don’t you dare to talk about Shouyou. – Noya warned with a low voice. Daichi frowned but again, didn’t say a word. Hiro love it seeing how his words were affecting Noya, so he positioned himself better and looked at the libero straight in the eyes.

\- Tell _Shou_ I still dream about him, in how good it was fucking that ass while he cried at me to st- Noya lost every single fucking drop of control at that and when he realized he had Hiro’s colar in his hands. He ripped him from Daichi with an unusual force and threw him at the floor, letting Hiro's head smack on the dirt. He rode his torso and then it was hit after hit.

\- SHUT UP! DON’T YOU _DARE_ TO TALK ABOUT SHOUYOU! DON’T YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF ME! YOU’RE NEVER SAYING HIS NAME AGAIN, I’LL KILL YOU! - Hiro even tried to stop him, but after four hits, his arms were heavy and he couldn’t do a thing anymore. Noya saw red and blurred as the tears rolled down his face. He could hear Daichi screaming at him, but his arms belonged to someone else and they kept moving until someone grabbed him by his waist and took him of the ground like an angry child. Noya was crying and couldn’t noticed that Hiro was already out. Some people were coming out of the house thanks to the noise they made, and Daichi shoved Noya in his car’s direction and gave it a start.

Noya only noticed what happened when they were far from his house and the car was in silence. He looked over his hands and his ears were still ringing. He was shaking and he didn’t know what was his blood and what wasn't. 

\- Did I killed him? – Noya asked in a low voice after a while, trying to catch his breath. Daichi sighed.

\- No, he just passed out. But it was pretty violent, Noya.

\- ...Good.

Daichi glanced at Noya but didn’t answered. In a couple minutes, he pulled over on a calm street, but left his car on. None of them said a thing for what sounded like hours.

\- Did our case is over now? From what I’ve done to him?

\- Maybe. I mean, we’re still have some proofs about it, but now he has proofs on you. You could be in a bad situation just like him. But... I don’t think it’s the same. I mean... He... he said some things...

Noya closed his eyes and raise his head.

\- Nishinoya. – Daichi called whispering, holding at the wheel like his life depended on it – _what was that?_

He knew what was Daichi talking about, he knew that the boy had perfectly heard what Hiro said about Shouyou. And obviously he knew what was all of that about, he just needed verbal confirmation. Noya felt his body shaking before resting his head on his wrists, where it didn’t had blood. Daichi didn’t pressioned him, but kept waiting.

\- Earlier – he started – you said you thought I was ready to face him but Shouyou wasn’t. It’s true. And I actually believe Shouyou will never be. What... – he stopped to breathe – What happened in that bathroom... He’ll... He’ll never... – Noya paused to force some air in his lungs and thanked that his eyes were closed, that way he couldn’t see Daichi’s reaction. – I couldn’t do anything. They hit me and they were holding me down and... and forced me to... to presensiate that... To hear it, at least. And I couldn’t do anything. I had... I had to wait until it was over... – he was crying by then – I couldn’t stop it.

\- It’s not your fault – Daichi whispered, so slow that he sounded drunk – They were bigger and stronger. You did what you could.

\- And it wasn’t enough! – he screamed – It wasn’t enought to protect him. I failed and now he’ll never make throught this...

Daichi stared at Noya crying in his car, holdind his knees like a ball and had to remind himself that even though the libero was cheerful, he was still a child. A child who had seen things to much. Daichi pulled Noya’s head to his chest and let his player cry. Who knows how much he needed to talk about it?

\- It wasn’t your fault – he said again – And I’m sure Hinata thinks like that too. And if we all knew, all of us would think the same way. Yes, you couldn’t do anything, but you would if you could, and that’s what matter. Don’t blame yourself that hard...

They stayed like that until Noya fell asleep crying on him. Daichi positioned him in a confortable way on his passenger seat and pushed his hair from his eyes. He drove slowly, trying to keep himself from having a crisis. It was not hard to see Hinata’s actions when you knew what happened and he kept thinking how could both of them hide this? No, he wouldn’t tell anybody, it wasn’t his secret to tell. When Hinata was ready, if he gets ready, he’ll tell. Until then, Daichi was gonna help from the outside.

He took them both to his house and woke Noya up just to call his parents and shot himself to bed. That night, Daichi didn’t slept at all.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Are you okay? – Noya asked Hinata, when they left the police station. The boy was pale but fine. He nodded and continued walking in silence. This was one of the many things that had changed in him after all of that. Hinata never made unnecessary moves or sounds now. Noya kinda missed it. Daichi took them over to his car and they went back to Miyagi in silence.

Noya was able to convince Hinata to testify against Hiro, to stop from happening again with someone else. He talked in privately with the police detective and told them that in the hospital they were taken care of they would have records about his health and also tests comproving what had happened. Of course, he told Noya later. With that, they had proof enough to probably put Hiro in jail. They also had to look at him from a window to confirm it was him. It wasn’t a surprise why Hinata was looking like was going to faint.

Noya had told Hinata about that night and the redhead became so worried that he ended up on a sleep over, just so the boy could sleep peacefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days were becoming better. Practice was a lot more fun and enjoyable and both of the boys were better. With Hiro away, he was able to feel safe from a long time with walking in fear, and that made the boy start his own personal healing process. He told his mom after a while and after she ended crying, she supported him like she was the best mother in the world. Hinata actually think she was. His eyes were begining to get their happy shape, even though their original color was never going back again. Noya felt sad about it. He definetely loved the golden brown, but he was starting to like this one and understand that the pale chocolate brown showed him a grown up boy and with very mature thoughts, even though he got there wrong.

Once in a while, they had their bad days, but it was becoming less usual and easily to take control of it.

After a while, Kageyama found out, and like Daichi, he didn't say a word about it, not even to Hinata, wich Noya was grateful.

After all, things had to go back to their normal way. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, but I'm kinda of satisfied with myself. This was a challenge to write it.
> 
> Maybe I'll write something else about this on the future, but I don't think i need to.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading it all, love you very much xx


End file.
